Perpetual Darkness
by Sofia Ghost
Summary: Jak escapes from prison, Daxter has a run-in with a dark creature, and Vin is reminded of his past mistakes. Plot has changed since last update. R&R. Ch 2 Up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak games.**

**---Chapter 1---**

Screams of agony filled the air as seventeen year-old Jak jerked his head and body around, trying desperately to escape. Above him he could hear the commander's occasional snickering and the Baron's heavy pacing.

"_Dark eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."_

"Nothing," the Baron addressed commander Errol. He pointed at Jak. "I was informed that this one might be different! Not a failure like the last one!"

The commander spoke up. "He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed."

Baron Praxis grabbed Jak's hair. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!"

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever!"

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" Baron Praxis advanced on commander Errol. "Move forward with the final plan!" The Baron pointed to Jak. "And finish off this 'thing' tonight."

"As you wish." Errol leaned toward Jak and grabbed the front of his green jumpsuit. "I'll be back later." Errol got really close to Jak's lips then suddenly pulled back. Jak let out a sigh of relief. It would finally be over. He would rather be dead than go through more torture.

Errol and the Baron left the room, possibly leaving Jak to rot there until Errol came to finish him off or worse rape him.

Out of the corner of his eye Jak saw a small platform rise from the lower levels.

"Ding ding, third floor. Body chains, roach food, torture devices." Daxter looked about the room then jumped down from the platform and landed on the man he saw chained up.

"Hey buddy you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter looked harder at the man. It clicked in his mind that this man was Jak. "Whoa! What'd they do to you?"

Daxter looked sorrowfully at his friend. "Jak? It's me, Daxter!"

Jak looked up for a second then flinched. Daxter frowned. "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail!" Daxter grabbed his tail and turned to Jak. "Literally. To save you." Daxter grabbed the front of Jak's jumpsuit and shook him. "I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!!"

Jak quickly opened his eyes. "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

Daxter covered Jak's mouth. "Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here."

He jumped towards Jak's left hand, looking down at his bound up friend.

"Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so you can-"

Daxter skid across the platform as Jak let out a half war cry and changed into a demonic looking form. The shackles holding him down broke clean off and clanked across the metal floor. "Or uh...you could do it," Daxter said, staring at Jak like a frightened rabbit.

Jak stood. His skin and hair had changed a pale grey colour and Dax could clearly see jet black horns, not to mention the long claws that were coming at him.

"Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?"

Daxter shivered as Jak went in for the kill. "Daxter?"

Daxter looked up in time to see Jak revert back to normal. "What the heck was that?! Sheesh! Remind me not to tick you off."

Daxter jumped up on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, tall dark and gruesome. We're outta here."

Jak eyed a pack of clothing that Daxter had brought. "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."

Jak slipped the clothes on then made his exit through a hidden storage room. He found his way into the flood retention level of the prison fortress, after a few guard run-ins, and managed to escape through a fire exit.

A krimzon guard had watched the entire event play out on the security cameras. _Strange, _he thought. _The last one had escaped as well._ He chuckled at the thought when he remembered back eight years ago. The Baron had literally only left for three seconds and when he came back the 'volunteer' was gone.

The krimzon guard picked up his communicator to notify the commander of the prisoner's escape. He flinched as the commander's voice cracked through the speaker: "WHAAT!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Daniel and Sayne are original characters. This chapter takes place several months after Jak escapes. Nothing really different from the game happens in those months.**

**Bactobac92 & Youkolvr- thank you, I'll try to finish but I have research papers and low motivation.**

**P.A.W.07- sorry but Vin's not the escapee, just a friend of the escapee.**

**---Chapter 2---**

_Dark nails screeched down a metal wall as Vin backed away, his breath caught in his throat. "Violet, stop can't you tell it's me."_

_The dark creature hissed and ripped out a chunk of metal. It brought the steel to its mouth and bit down, chewing and then spitting out jagged shards at the redhead._

_Vin had to duck to avoid getting sliced by the sharp projections. He heard the former KG screech and dig more metal out of the wall. Then it escaped out of the hole. Vin hadn't even tried to stop her. He just watched her go, darting out into the darkened streets of Haven City. The next day he applied for a transfer and found himself working in the industrial section's power station._

The thin man jolted awake. Another nightmare. Another vision of past mistakes and missing friends. Another reminder of what the Dark Warrior program could do to people. 'And they're probably still experimenting with that cursed element.' What the Baron had done to Brigadier General Violet Gagarin was possibly the best example of how inhumane he was.

'But she volunteered for it. Her, Daniel, and Sayne. Did they even know how dangerous it was?' Vin cursed the Icelander in her ignorance. Who he was fooling? She knew the danger and yet she did it anyway. And now Vin didn't know if the three were even still alive.

Rumors had circled that a dark creature had been seen recently in the slums and port sections, but they were all of a young man, and that didn't add up.

There has a noise of a hatch opening, and the Underground's new recruit, Jak, walked in.

"Vin buddy, we need a favor," Jak said in a strangely joyful voice.

"I can't help you with your eco bill." Vin said groggily and rubbed his face.

"We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the Palace's support towers."

Vin paused. Why did they need access to the palace?

"Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid? It hasn't worked for years."

"Well, if it's too hard for you, I understand. Power stuff can be tricky," Jak mocked. If he was trying to trick Vin then it was working.

"Tricky? Hmmmmmph..."

Moving quickly and computer hacking skills kicking in, Vin expertly reworked the power lines, explaining it as he went. Jak didn't even catch all that he had said.

"Vin, you're a genius!"

"Eh, actually Mar was the genius. People said he made most of this stuff long ago - the shield-wall system, the eco grid . Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of 'em!"

"That doesn't sound so tough." Daxter had decided to chime in.

"No. Except those power boxes are guarded by motion-sensing turbo cannons! But, if you can destroy the cannons, and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest." Daxter shook his head nervously, but Jak ignored him.

They both made their way towards the exit, as Vin yelled: "Just don't tell the Baron I ever saw ya!"

"Why do you think Vin kinda hesitated when you asked him for help?" Daxter had thought it strange.

"I'm sure that it's nothing. I mean, come on, does Vin seem dangerous to you?" It was a lie at best, but Daxter bought it. To be truthful, Jak didn't really think that the Underground was giving him the whole truth. He had heard things whispered about past mistakes. About how Jak was just like the others. It was during his eavesdropping that he had heard the names Daniel, Sayne, and...

"Violet," Daxter said the name quietly. "It's not a very common name, is it?"

"So you've heard too?"

"Back when I worked for Osmo at the pest control company, I heard things whispered about a dark eco freak that escaped out into the city and hasn't been seen for twenty years. Taryn told me that a KG Brigadier General by the name of Violet Gagarin and her subordinates had volunteered for some kind of experiment and were never seem or heard from again by anyone outside the Krimzon Guard. And that they went missing at about the same time."

Jak rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "Strange."

He walked up to the glass windows of the throne room and looked down. "We're in luck, the Baron and Erol are here talking."

He listened intently, processing every word as it reached his long ears. The Baron was talking to a projection of a large metalhead that looked strangely... familiar?

"I've told you, I'll have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised." Empty lies. There was no way they could scrounge up enough eco to please the metalhead leader.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron," the monster mocked. "I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price."

Erol's face twisted in anger as the hologram faded. "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!"

"Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metalhead Nest. You know that." The Baron's face was calm, and he lifted a hand up to run his index and middle fingers lightly over his temple. "I've seen what comes of such foolish plans."

He dropped his hand back to his side "No! Strength is their weakness... We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then..."

He turned swiftly and faced the commander. "Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that tomb and those dark eco freaks found!"

Erol became concerned. "But your daughter has not been... agreeable."

Praxis growled deep in his throat. "I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak turned to Daxter.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that

little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have

pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago."

Daxter suddenly felt his nose start to itch.

"As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will..."

Daxter let out a loud sneeze that, unfortunately, got the commander's attention.

"What was that?!" Erol yelled, pointing his gun up at the ceiling. Nothing was in view. "I better go check it out."

"No," the Baron said. "I'll go, you stay here."

"As you wish." Erol took one last glance up at the ceiling. He didn't see the funny view of Jak giving Daxter a death glare while he held the rodent's mouth shut. But he did see the edge of a long ear poking out from one of the horizontal bars.

**A/N: Sorry its going so slow but it would be ruined if I rushed the story.**


End file.
